


Hetastuck

by rainbowsmuppet



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Human Names, Humor, Love/Hate, Romance??, SBURB, Violence, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmuppet/pseuds/rainbowsmuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a game that could be played to make a new world?<br/>A world where you are a god?<br/>In the process you could bring back someone from the dead?<br/>Maybe a loved one?<br/>Maybe someone already has..<br/>Maybe they are watching you?<br/>Maybe they are aliens?<br/>Maybe they are you?<br/>Win the game get the prize, simple right?<br/>WRONG</p>
<p>A sburb session played by our lovely hetalia characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetastuck

A young man stands in his ro-

Oh... It appears the room is actually young manless...

 

Though the young man seems to have quite a few interests including HORROR VIDEO GAMES that actually freak him out a lot, THE PARANORMAL they also seem to rustle his scardey pants, HEROES AND JUSTICE this just tends to make him the happiest lad in the galaxy, god does he love heroes to the point of HE HIMSELF LONGING TO BE A HERO OF SORTS, though maybe it is because of his dear love for HAPPY ENDINGS and ADVENTURES, he also enjoys SPORTS, and is an FILM MAKER of kind of, he seems to like QUICK DRAW but has never been considered very lucky, he once dabbled in ART but has never been that good, he also once had strong interests in ARCHAEOLOGY but didn't know where to go with that.I think its about time we meet him.

Young man stand in your room!======->

The young man enters his room, he appears to be an energetic, obnoxious, young soul with a ridiculous amount of strength, who's friends say has an inability to 'asses the atmosphere'. He admittedly just does not care enough to do so and doesn't really care what you think right now demanding that you just try and guess his heroic name!

Fuckboy Mc Porkchop ======->

EXCUSE YOU! His name is Alfred F. Jones and he is greatly offended that you called him pork chop.

Alfred get over it your computers beeping is crazy ======->

He gets over it, but he is not going to forgive that insult, of course if you buy him a spiderman poster he might consider getting over it fully. He really loves that web slinging hero, no homo though bro...No homo...He finally gets over to check that loudly beeping computer of his, he loves his laptop more then anything else..Well maybe not, but he does love it. The loud beeping seems to be from one of his many dear chums. He smiles brightly and gets on that reply!

Alfred answer this almost awesome  bro of yours======->

conqueringAwesome has begun pestering heroicFreedom

cA: HALLO MEIN NOT AS AWESOME FRIEND!!!

cA: HAVE YOU GOT THE GAME YET?!?

cA: ALFRED?!?

cA: ALFRED?!?!

cA: COME ON WHAT COULD YOU BE DOING THATS MORE FUN THEN TALKING TO THE AWESOME ME?!?

hF: dude dude chill im here ive arrived hello

cA: WHAT WERE YOU DOING??

hF: i was on the phone with gW he came to bitch me out on time differences again

hF: hes such a little bitch

cA: YEAH WELL AS MUCH AS ID LOVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BROMANCE ISSUES WITH HIM

cA: THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS AT HAND!

cA: DID YOU GET THE GAME YET?????

hF: yeah!!!

hF: came in the mail this morning bro ive been waiting for everyone to get online

hF: so heres what im thinking team wise

hF: im the leader of the blue team and you can chose a color and be the co leader of your own team

hF: everyone be my back up and i lead us through the dangers of this game!

cA: WAIT!!!!

cA: WHY AM I NOT THE LEADER OF MY OWN TEAM?!?!?!

hF: because i the hero have to lead all teams to victory

cA: NO

cA: NOPE NOPE NOPE

cA: NEIN!!!!

hF: fine then whats your plan

cA: I CALL WEST FOR TEAM AWESOME LEADER!

cA: I THINK HIM AND LS ARE ALREADY ABOUT TO START

cA: KIND OF HANDED OUT THE PLANS WHILE YOU WERE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR LOVER

hF: aw :'(

hF: and HEY SHUT UP DUDE HE IS NOT 

hF: im seriously not interested in him i wish you guys would stop being such assholes about it hes basically my mother thats       gross

cA: FINE FINE

cA: SO YOU PLAYING OR NOT?!?!

hF: yeah just gimmie the deats and ill boot up the game

cA: GO CHOOSE YOUR TEAM THEN

cA: IM OUT FOR CALL SO YOUR TEAM WILL BE LESS AWESOME

cA: MY BROTHER ALREADY WANTED ME FOR HIS TEAM

cA: ACCORDING TO WHAT HE SAW ONLINE HE SAYS WE WILL ALL BECOME ONE TEAM???

cA: HE ALSO HAS DIBS ON LS AP AT PT AND IS!!!

hF: of course he does....

hF: ill go build my team

hF: dont start without me

cA: WE WONT IF YOU HURRY YOUR ASS UP!!!!

hF: fine!!!

conqueringAwesome ceased pestering heoricFreedom

Alfred sighs and tries to think of who would be good on team hero... BUT BEFORE HE CAN THINK HE MUST BECOME cA THREE HOURS AGO!


End file.
